


Perfectly Pleased

by BeginToFray



Series: (Issues) We've got the kind of love it takes to solve them. [7]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToFray/pseuds/BeginToFray
Summary: This one slots in between two earlier parts of this series, after Figuring it Out and before Digits.





	Perfectly Pleased

**Author's Note:**

> See that tiny speck in the distance? That's my comfort zone. And I am way out of it. So, this little event was referred to in other parts of the series and someone asked me to write it. I immediately thought, 'Fuck no, I can't do that.' But, not being able to do things doesn't sit well with me, so here we are. 
> 
> Eve and Villanelle's first time. I am embarrassed to be posting this, so let's all just agree to pretend it didn't happen.

Living with Villanelle, as Eve had been doing for about three weeks now, was certainly interesting. There were often times when Eve found herself wondering what the hell she was doing, how a catalogue of events and choices had led her to this particular situation. And, if even one of those occurrences had happened just slightly differently, then Eve might be running her own bath right now while Niko plays online chess in the living room.

But, as it happened, the twists and turns in the river of Eve’s life had brought her to this point instead where currently, there was a fully-fledged assassin with a kill list the length of her arm, spilling a few drops of essential oils into the bathwater of Eve’s bath. Eve, after a transatlantic early life, a long marriage to a good man, and a variety of interesting and impressive jobs with British Intelligence had found herself in unchartered waters. Suddenly she was, it seemed, in a relationship with a woman.

Eve had always been aware of a vague attraction to women but she had assumed that all women were aware of that in themselves but that only some felt it strongly enough to act on it. She had never thought she would fit into that category. She liked men more. Men were easier. There was no competitive undertone with men. They were easy to please. Eve’s teenage years had been a step-by-step expedition into a life of, well, men. And it hadn’t really felt like there was a fork in the road. For all of Eve’s life, men were a simple fact. And then all that had changed. Eve hadn’t felt as though she had been offered the choice to turn from her current route. She didn’t realise she had drifted down a separate tributary. But she had become aware of choppier waters and before long she could see an inevitable drop, a gushing rush over the edge and into the unknown. Villanelle had been an unavoidable waterfall.

And yet, when the current smoothed out, and Eve had a chance to look around, she discovered that the landscape was different, without doubt, but lush, fresh, green and utterly breath-taking. She liked this new land, but she was struggling to learn the local language. Sex for Eve had been, for years and years now, a perhaps twice-weekly occasion if herself and Niko remembered and neither were too tired. It had been perfectly pleasant and perfectly predictable, and that had been fine. Eve had forgotten what new relationships felt like, that fizzing excitement beneath the surface, the broiling longing in the bodily depths, the sparking bolts that shot through when contact was made.

Those feelings had lain dormant in Eve, and now, they were awake. Villanelle was many things, but subtle was not one of them. She frequently made her desire for Eve apparent. She was very vocal in her requests, in a way that Eve had not been accustomed to. When Villanelle thought that the two of them should be touching – or, more frequently, kissing – then she would just say it. To begin with, Eve wondered what would happen if she didn’t acquiesce to Villanelle’s requests for physical connection. She had, for the most part, only experienced Villanelle from a distance, through the graphic photos of the kills she had committed. It was fascinating, sure, but not exactly a turn on, and it certainly didn’t lead to a feeling of utmost comfort around a person. Soon though, the analytical side of Eve’s brain kicked in and she realised something; those blunt statements of Villanelle’s – “I want to kiss you properly now, with tongues too.” – they weren’t accompanied by demanding touches, they were… just truths. Villanelle was not forcing herself on Eve, she wasn’t saying, “Kiss me, or else,” she was simply telling Eve how she felt and letting Eve decide what to do about it. Villanelle was not pressuring Eve at all.

The pressure that Eve felt then was all her own doing because Eve’s personal truth was that she wanted Villanelle too. She wanted to be entirely intimate with this disarming being that had occupied her mind for months and now occupied her home too. It was just that… Villanelle knew what she was doing, she had told Eve as much. But Eve, Eve didn’t know what she was doing. At all. And that was scary. Almost as scary as those first few nights with Villanelle lying next to her in the dark, when Eve had remained awake, waiting for the other woman to exact her revenge for the blade in her belly. But that revenge had never come, and that fear had faded, replaced by a new one. Eve felt like a teenager for God’s sake, agonising over her imminent first time.

“Your bath is ready!”

A shout from upstairs broke Eve from her thoughts. She scrubbed the final dish in the sink of soapy water and then slotted it into the drying rack before wiping her hands on a dishtowel and heading upstairs.

The bathroom was steeped in steam and a luxurious smell that Eve couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it was very… Villanelle.

“It smells great in here,” Eve said quietly as she stepped into the bathroom. Villanelle turned from where she was swishing a hand in the bathwater, her sleeve rolled up to the elbow.

“Oils from Paris.” Villanelle stated, nodding. “They will run out soon.” She lamented and Eve chuckled.

“I’m sure you can get something similar in London. Or you could go back to Paris.” Eve suggested in what she hoped was a placating tone. Villanelle looked up at her sharply.

“You want me to leave?” She asked.

“No!” Eve said quickly, “No, I just meant, you know, to visit. Get some more oils.” Villanelle visibly relaxed.

“That would be nice. You could come too, we could stay for a weekend. I know some very good hotels.” Villanelle suggested, clearly becoming lost in the vision of this potential romantic weekend.

Eve had often suspected that Villanelle was a romantic. She had seen hints of it before: the note in the suitcase with the perfume, the letters to Anna… but living with the other woman had confirmed it without a doubt. At just the word ‘Paris’, Villanelle had designed a whole weekend for the two of them with doubtlessly expensive luxury hotels, white sheets and room service. It sounded… perfect. And Eve suddenly felt an ugly anxiety poking and prodding at her insides. How could Eve live up to that lifestyle?

“We can… think about that. Sure.” Eve replied hesitantly.

“Oh, I will.” Villanelle assured her with a slow, knowing smile.

“OK.” Eve said, not knowing how else to respond to that loaded promise. “I’ll uh… I’ll just have my bath now then, I guess.” Eve said, nodding towards the tub. Villanelle stood up from her crouched position but made no move to leave the room.

For what felt like a few minutes both women simply stood facing each other in the bathroom, steam rising in silent swirls from the bathtub. Eve was uncomfortable. Was Villanelle just going to stand there and wait for her to undress? Was she not going to leave? When she had decisively announced she was going to run Eve a bath after dinner, had it all been a plan to finally force herself on Eve?

“I want to wash your hair.” Villanelle finally said, her expression entirely open, her eyes confidently meeting Eve’s.

“What?” Eve asked clumsily.

“Your hair.” Villanelle stated, her eyes slipping up to consider the hair which she was speaking about, “I want to wash it.” she explained, though Eve had understood the first time, she was simply playing for time.

Eve shifted awkwardly, her hand moving automatically to tug nervously in her hair at its mention. Villanelle’s eyes followed its movement hungrily.

“Can I?” Villanelle asked.

This, Eve realised, was one of those direction-changing choices. This time she could see an alternative route and it was her decision whether to take it or not.

“Yes.” Eve let out hoarsely and cleared her throat. Villanelle’s face lit up with a beaming smile.

“I will turn around while you get in.” Villanelle said hurriedly, pushing Eve in the direction of the bath and stepping past her to face the door resolutely.

Eve took a moment to gather herself and then started removing her clothes. She was dressed for the office still and it felt good to strip the day off. It didn’t feel good, however, knowing that Villanelle was standing stock still behind her, obediently staring at the door. That felt ludicrous. As though they were awkward pre-teens changing into their pyjamas at a sleepover, trying to hide their developing bodies. Except they were both grown women and this was no slumber party.

Eve sighed, slipped into the bath and settled against the end of the tub, dipping her shoulders beneath the heavenly hot water.

“OK.” Eve said hesitantly, “You can turn around.”

Villanelle span around immediately and took two long strides towards the bath, sinking onto her knees beside the end where Eve was lying. Her eyes remained on Eve’s face and hair, not for a second flitting towards Eve’s body, which was laid bare for her to see. That was… respectful. Eve found she was mildly disappointed.

“You… Uh… You can look, you know?” Eve offered, shrugging one shoulder and creating ripples in the water.

Villanelle’s gaze dropped and edged across Eve’s body, reverently soaking in every inch of it without uttering a word. Eve shifted in the water, goose bumps erupting on her arms despite the heady warmth of the bathroom. Villanelle still said nothing and Eve was beginning to regret the choice she had made. She lifted an arm to cover her breasts.

“No.” Villanelle whispered, taking hold of Eve’s wrist and laying her arm back down by her side. The goose bumps had travelled up Eve’s arms now and her whole body wanted to shiver. Her nipples tightened either at the sensation of Villanelle’s hand around her wrist, or at the temperature contrast between the air and the water.

“You are lovely, Eve.” Villanelle whispered simply, her eyes returning to Eve’s. Her pupils had dilated a bit, Eve realised with part pride and part trepidation. Do her eyes do that when she kills? Eve probably shouldn’t ask herself such questions. Not right now anyway.

“Thanks?” Eve replied, unsure what else to say. Villanelle laughed.

“No, really,” Villanelle said, “You have very nice tits.”

At that, Eve couldn’t help but laugh too. She’d never been told that before, not exactly. Villanelle was… refreshingly honest in these matters.

Eve covered her eyes and slipped down beneath the water, effectively drenching her hair so that Villanelle could wash it. When she emerged, Villanelle was leaning over the edge of the bath, her face upside down from Eve’s perspective. It was a strange angle to see someone from. Villanelle grabbed her own shampoo bottle from the side of the bath and poured a small amount into her palm before massaging it into Eve’s scalp. It felt amazing, and Eve closed her eyes and let herself simply feel her body begin to relax.

“Do you like tits, Eve?” Villanelle asked suddenly, startling Eve’s eyes open.

The way she asked the question whilst working shampoo through Eve’s hair gave Eve the odd sensation of having a conversation with a particularly intrusive hairdresser who was bored of the, “Going anywhere nice on your holidays?” line.

“Well, I…” Did she? She hadn’t really thought about the specifics of being attracted to women before. What did she like about them? Would she know what to do with them?

“Do you like mine?” Villanelle clearly wasn’t going to wait for Eve to consider her previous question.

“I’m… I’m sure they’re very nice.” Eve replied, cringing inwardly.

And she was sure they were very nice. If she was honest, she did frequently find her gaze drooping from Villanelle’s face to her chest. They were doubtlessly bigger than Eve’s, and now she was allowing herself to think about this, she would certainly like to see them in the flesh. As it were.

Villanelle hummed and nodded in response, still massaging shampoo into Eve’s hair and causing a divine smelling foam to form. It smelt like Villanelle. It was her shampoo after all.

“Do you like having them touched?” Villanelle asked, clearly talking about Eve’s own breasts again. “During sex. Are your tits sensitive?”

Yeah, Villanelle was not embarrassed about asking the questions she wanted answers to. Well, if this was the way the conversation was going to go, Eve would just have to go with it.

“Yes.” She croaked and watched a smile form on Villanelle’s upside down face.

When she cast her mind back, she knew that she did enjoy them being touched, not that Niko had spent much time exploring that fact.

“I would like to touch them.” Villanelle said simply, cocking her head to one side and making eye contact with Eve. Eve felt a shot of warmth begin to form low in her stomach.

“I think you would like touching mine too, you know?” Villanelle added, raising her eyebrows and nodding at Eve as though she had just suggested a new TV show that Eve might enjoy. The warmth in Eve’s stomach began to sink lower.

Villanelle’s fingers raked over Eve’s scalp and Eve fought the urge to moan at the sensation of it.

“Does that feel good?” Villanelle asked, as though sensing the change taking over Eve’s body and mind.

Eve hummed in response, allowing the moan she was withholding to slip out; her eyes were closed once more. Villanelle swallowed.

“Eve,” Villanelle said quietly, a hint of desperation in her voice. At the tone of her voice, Eve opened her eyes and looked up again curiously.

“Why won’t you have sex with me?” Villanelle asked quietly. Eve gulped. Villanelle had suggested it several times, and Eve had always found ways to avoid it.

“I’m a bit… scared, I guess?” Eve ventured.

“Of me?” Villanelle asked regretfully.

Eve considered that. Was she still scared of Villanelle? The answer, if honest, had to be yes. That was a part of it. She was aware of the possible connection between sex and death for those who kill. And yet, she knew, she really did know, that Villanelle was not looking to hurt her. Perhaps that aspect of her fear was one truth it was best to evade for now.

“Of… getting it wrong.” Eve answered diplomatically. That was true as well, as it happened.

Villanelle’s hands stopped moving in her hair and she simply stared at Eve.

“You won’t. I know what I am doing.” Villanelle asserted and Eve chuckled.

“Yes, darling. But I don’t.” Eve replied.

Villanelle exhaled sharply as though she had been wounded. Eve looked up at her worriedly.

“Darling.” Villanelle whispered, “I like that.” She added quietly. Eve had never called her that before.

“Well, good.” Eve said, and smiled at her warmly. She took the opportunity of a break in the conversation and in Villanelle’s ministrations in her hair to sink beneath the water once more and rinse the shampoo from her hair. When she re-emerged, Villanelle was ready with the conditioner.

“Do you _want_ to have sex with me?” Villanelle asked conversationally, her composure restored, as she rubbed the conditioner in. This conversation clearly wasn’t over, Eve realised, as those long fingers began to work their magic once more against her scalp. Eve sighed in bliss.

“God, yes.” Eve let out, perhaps more throatily than she had anticipated. “Of course I do, you’re…” Eve stopped, trying to think of the right word to describe Villanelle.

“I am what?” Villanelle prompted.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to have sex with anyone more than I do with you.” Eve said, giving up on her search for the elusive word to describe Villanelle, but trying to match her honesty. Villanelle practically growled.

“I am still scared though.” Eve added quietly. Though the heat of the water and the presence of Villanelle’s hands in her hair, their topic of conversation and the smell of Villanelle permeating every pore, was certainly giving that fear a run for its money.

“I won’t hurt you.” Villanelle promised, “I would never. I just want to… Eve, I really want to fuck you.” Villanelle’s breathing had been getting steadily more uneven and Eve felt her own start to match it. She exhaled shakily.

“I think I want you to.” Eve let out, feeling the fingers in her hair become more insistent.

“Can I get in?” Villanelle asked hastily.

“Yes, yes. Get in.” Eve issued, sitting up and shuffling backwards to make space for Villanelle who was suddenly standing and undressing so quickly that Eve wondered if those clothes would survive the disrobing unscathed. And then Villanelle was in front of her, settling, seated into the water, completely and utterly naked. And Eve understood Villanelle’s earlier silence as she assessed the woman before her.

Eve had been right; Villanelle’s breasts were larger than her own. Full and heavy and home to dusky pink nipples that Eve was surprised to find she wanted to take into her mouth. Villanelle’s stomach, flat when she was standing, was soft when she was sitting and sported a rough, puckered, scar to one side that Eve quickly averted her eyes from.

“OK?” Villanelle asked gently.

Eve nodded and lunged forward capturing Villanelle’s lips in an open, urgent kiss. Villanelle’s hand shot back into Eve’s hair and pulled her in, pushing herself forward into Eve’s space and meeting her tongue stroke for stroke. The hand that was not in Eve’s hair was resting on her shoulder and now began to edge downwards towards Eve’s chest.

Villanelle pulled back, panting.

“Can I—” Villanelle started.

“Yes. Touch them.” Eve gasped, pulling Villanelle back in and reclaiming her lips.

And then a hand was cupping her breast tentatively and Eve felt a flood inside herself. It had been so long.

Villanelle palmed gently at Eve’s breast before zeroing in on her nipple, which was taut and straining, and pulling at it lightly before rubbing it soothingly. Eve groaned appreciatively into Villanelle’s mouth.

“You like that?” Villanelle asked against Eve’s lips. Eve nodded against her, losing her hold on Villanelle’s mouth as she did so, and then finding it again swiftly and swiping at the roof of the younger woman’s mouth with her tongue.

Villanelle repeated her actions and then moved her hand to Eve’s other breast and showed it the same attention. Eve’s lips detached from Villanelle’s with a gasp and she leant her forehead against Villanelle’s her breath coming in brokenly.

“You were right.” Villanelle said with a smirk, “They are sensitive.” She nuzzled her nose into Eve’s cheek, her lips seeking out Eve’s jawline and edging openly along it to Eve’s ear. Eve found herself rendered speechless, her body overwhelmed.

Villanelle gently twisted Eve’s nipple with her forefinger and thumb and Eve crumpled towards the other woman with another gasp. Villanelle hummed, the noise vibrating through Eve’s skin.

“Your body is very responsive, Eve.” Villanelle muttered, finding Eve’s earlobe and sucking it suddenly. “But you don’t say a lot. Is this… OK?” she whispered into Eve’s ear.

“Sorry,” Eve gasped. “I… Yes. It’s good. Really good.” Eve managed to say. Villanelle moaned against her ear and Eve shuddered.

“You feel so good.” Villanelle said, and Eve felt that low swooping sensation in her belly again. She reached for Villanelle’s face trying to turn her towards herself again.

“Kiss me. Just… Kiss me.” Eve muttered, and Villanelle obliged. Their kisses became less desperate and more languorous. Villanelle’s hand returned to its measured massaging now focusing on Eve’s breasts rather than on washing her hair and the fear that had filled Eve’s mind over these potential moments was being washed away.

Eve pulled her lips from Villanelle’s and leant into her shoulder to catch her breath, breathing in deeply the smell of the bath and the scent of the other woman’s skin. She edged in and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Villanelle’s collarbone, letting her tongue flick out to taste her there. Villanelle’s hand crept up the back of Eve’s neck and into her hair, holding Eve to herself tenderly.

“Mine are sensitive too. You can try if you like.” Villanelle offered, her voice coming from somewhere near the top of Eve’s head. She was probably expecting to feel one of Eve’s hands rise and press cautiously against her. She didn’t expect Eve to duck down lower and place one sucking kiss on her top of her breast before taking her nipple in her mouth.

“Oh!” Villanelle exclaimed in surprise. “OK, you can try that as well.”

Eve had reached a decision; she definitely did like tits. She would tell Villanelle later, but right now she was relishing the unfamiliar sensation of exploring a woman’s body in this way. The clean, slightly soapy taste of Villanelle’s skin, the act of running her tongue around bud of her hardened nipple, the feeling of Villanelle’s chest rising and falling harshly beneath her. It was intoxicating. Eve felt her own body reacting in response, she was aware that she was becoming slick, that she needed more, that she wanted Villanelle to touch her properly.

As though she could hear Eve’s thoughts, Villanelle’s hand, the one that wasn’t in Eve’s hair, left its favoured position on her breast and began travelling down the plain of Eve’s stomach, it was sinking into the water, fingers first, and edging towards exactly where Eve wanted it to be. And then a sudden stinging feeling, smarting harshly, made Eve pull back and let out a hiss of pain through her teeth.

“Ouch. Jesus!” Eve cursed.

Villanelle shot away, the bathwater sloshing precariously close to the rim of the bath.

“What? What happened? I didn’t even touch you!” Villanelle almost shouted.

“No!” Eve replied matching Villanelle’s volume and holding a hand up to one of her eyes, rubbing it furiously.

“No, I’ve got conditioner in my eye.” She said, opening her eye and squinting across the bath at a flushed Villanelle. “Shit. That really hurts”

“Oh.” Villanelle let out, huffing out a breath. “We should have rinsed your hair first, yes?”

Eve looked at her, blinking rapidly to force the offending conditioner from her eye, and then felt laughter swelling inside her until she couldn’t keep it in any longer and it bubbled out of her. Villanelle stared at her in confusion.

“What is funny?” She asked indignantly. Eve laughed a bit harder at the put-out expression on Villanelle’s face.

“Nothing, darling. I’m sorry,” Eve said through her laughter, and Villanelle looked unconvinced. “It’s just… Well, that kind of ruined the mood, didn’t it?”

Villanelle’s shoulders dropped in disappointment, but she nodded.

“Bath sex is… difficult sometimes.” She reasoned, as though this was not the first time one of her encounters had been interrupted by an unwelcome toiletry, “But normally it is the angles, you know?”

Eve didn’t know, but she nodded as though she did. Her laughter had abated and now she was feeling the same frustration that Villanelle must have been battling since moving in.

“It might be easier… in bed?” Eve suggested hopefully and Villanelle looked up quickly.

“Yes!” She said excitedly. “You still want to fuck?”

Eve was thrown by the word a little, but it seemed to be the one Villanelle was used to using. The feeling of Villanelle on her body was more akin to worshipping than fucking.

“Well, I had been enjoying… that.” Eve explained.

“Oh, me too.” Villanelle agreed eagerly, “I didn’t think you would suck my tits like that.”

Eve cleared her throat.

“So that was good?” She asked tentatively.

“So good. I really need to come now, you know?” Villanelle replied matter-of-factly. Eve stared at her, once again unsure how to respond. Villanelle mistook her silence for fear.

“You don’t have to do it! I can get myself off. But I want to fuck you first, OK?” Villanelle asked in what she probably thought was a reassuring way, taking Eve’s hand softly in her own.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know how good I’ll be… But I want to try to, you know, make you—” Eve stammered. She never had to have conversations like this with Niko.

“OK. Let me rinse off your hair and we can go to bed.” Villanelle interrupted.

“I… Yeah, OK. Let’s do that.”

 

The mood in the bedroom was different. There was a charge in the air that was almost electric, but thick with tension too. Eve could feel her anxieties trying to push their way back in and she fought to keep them at bay. They had both dried off and padded, wrapped in towels, to the bedroom where they had shed their towels and slipped beneath the covers on their respective sides of the bed. For some reason, the shift in location had made matters feel suddenly awkward, the loaded expectation weighing heavy.

“We do not have to.” Villanelle said, breaking the silence from her side of the bed.

“No, no,” Eve rushed, “I want to.” She said, though she wasn’t quite clear which one of them she was trying to convince.

“OK. Well, maybe if I kiss you again, we—” Villanelle started, rolling over to face Eve,

“Yes!” Eve let out, “Yes, do that. Come here,” she lifted the sheets with her arm, welcoming Villanelle towards her and trying to ignore the sudden exposure of her naked body and the gust of cooler air that threatened to send a chill throughout her.

Villanelle didn’t need telling twice. She was lowering herself onto Eve within moments, the feel of their bare skin colliding properly for the first time sending heat coursing through them both. Villanelle’s face hovered above Eve’s, this time the right way up, she stroked the back of her fingers down Eve’s cheek and leant down so their lips were brushing.

“I would not hurt you.” Villanelle breathed into Eve’s mouth and then captured it with her own before Eve could respond.

The kiss quickly assuaged Eve’s doubts, as she knew it would, and she reared up and into it, opening her mouth to Villanelle. Villanelle moaned into her mouth in response to Eve’s enthusiasm, and her hand trailed back to Eve’s breasts once more. She really did know what she was doing.

“Feels… really good.” Eve managed to say amongst the kisses. Earlier Villanelle had implied that it would be helpful for Eve to be a bit more vocal, so Eve was going to try.

Villanelle nodded and then her mouth left Eve’s and trailed kisses down her throat and across her chest until her it latched onto one of her nipples. A bolt shot through Eve and landed deep within her as though a livewire connected her nipple to her very core.

“Fuck!” Eve exclaimed, her hand raising of its own accord and digging into Villanelle’s loose hair, clutching at a handful of it and holding her firmly in place. Villanelle sucked avidly and Eve felt her blow a puff of warm air from her nose at Eve’s word before Villanelle released Eve’s nipple from her lips and placed a light kiss against it.

“You like that too?” Villanelle asked, looking up at Eve with kiss-swollen lips and darkened eyes. The sight did something to Eve, it filled her with an overpowering sense of desire that she had never felt before. She was momentarily stunned. For a fleeting moment she wondered if that hungry glint in Villanelle’s eyes had been the last sight some people ever saw, but she shook that thought away.

“Hmmm?” Villanelle prompted, ducking to place kisses between Eve’s breasts, before turning her face to suck a mark into the side of one of them. Then she appeared to realise that Eve had still not responded to her question.

“Eve? You don’t like it?” She asked concerned, looking up at Eve once more but unable to read the expression on her face.

“I like it!” Eve finally replied, “Jesus. Yes. I like it. Just… let me… I want to…” Eve started tugging at Villanelle’s shoulders, pulling her back up so their faces were aligned, before pushing Villanelle onto her back next to her.

“Eve!” Villanelle exclaimed, disgruntled at being detached so clumsily from her comfortable spot.

“I want to touch you. Let me… Let me touch you?” Eve asked halfway to clambering on top of Villanelle.

“Oh. OK.” Villanelle replied, drawling out the second word. “But I said I would fuck you first.”

“Maybe I want to fuck you.” Eve huffed and Villanelle looked at her, both surprised and impressed.

“Oooh. Taking control, Eve? I like it.” She said teasingly, but her hands grasped Eve’s hips and helped her to settle over Villanelle’s bare waist. “Are you sure?” Villanelle asked, her tone more serious now.

“Yes,” Eve said determinedly and leant down to capture Villanelle’s lips and then pulled back and made eye contact with the woman beneath her, “You might have to, you know, help me out here a bit.”

Villanelle scoffed.

“I think you can figure it out, baby.” She replied smoothly. Eve gulped. It had been a bold move, pushing Villanelle over like that and deciding to take charge. She had no idea where it had come from, but, well, here she was. She better at least try to make it good.

Eve brushed a teasing kiss across Villanelle’s lips, once, twice, until Villanelle was pushing herself up to try to catch Eve in a proper kiss. Eve allowed it for a moment, her tongue tangling teasingly with Villanelle’s until she retreated and tugged once at Villanelle’s full lower lip before mimicking the other woman’s earlier action and trailing her lips down Villanelle’s throat and to her chest. She pushed butterfly kisses onto Villanelle’s breast, nipping at the skin occasionally with her teeth and cupping the other breast with her hand, feeling the weight of it and smoothing her thumb over the hardened nipple.

“That’s it,” Villanelle hissed, her hand creeping into Eve’s still wet hair, “I like that.” She muttered, reinforcing Eve’s new-found confidence.

Eve wrapped her lips around Villanelle’s nipple and sucked on it momentarily. She felt Villanelle jerk up beneath her and smiled. Her hand moved downwards, a finger running along ribs and feeling the tremor course through Villanelle in its wake before meeting the softness of the other woman’s stomach. Eve was looking for something but she didn’t want to lift her mouth from its new favourite place, so she would rely on her fingers to find it.

There. A change in skin texture, a jagged star shape, the skin slightly knotted with scar tissue beneath. Villanelle’s stomach muscles tensed and Eve glanced up at her, the cold air chilling Villanelle’s now damp nipple and hardening it further. Villanelle stared into Eve’s eyes as her finger circled the scar she had left.

“Does it hurt ever?” Eve whispered.

“Sometimes it aches.” Villanelle admitted, though she seemed reluctant to do so.

Eve swallowed down guilt at her words and then lowered her head, edging her way down Villanelle’s body whilst trying to maintain eye contact. Villanelle watched her silently until she reached her destination. Eve removed her finger from the scar and replaced with her lips, leaving a light kiss there before moving her lips against it, they formed the word ‘sorry’ though no sound escaped.

Villanelle shifted her hips impatiently as though trying to relieve tension.

“Eve,” she groaned. Eve looked up at her once more.

“Yes, darling?” she asked.

“I need you to touch me.” Villanelle said, practically in a whine. “I was not joking when I said I need to come. You have made it worse.” She added almost petulantly.

Eve chuckled against her skin and a wave of goose bumps erupted across Villanelle’s stomach. OK, Eve thought, she could do this, she could get it right. Her hand, which had been resting at Villanelle’s hip, inched towards her middle and downwards until her fingertips encountered a small thatch of coarse hair. Eve gulped and gave herself an internal pep talk between slipping her fingers down further.

“Oh, you’re—” Eve started. She was surprised by the amount of slick wetness she found between Villanelle’s legs, though she supposed she shouldn’t be, she supposed she was in a similar state herself.

“I told you I needed it.” Villanelle panted, her hand slipping down to join Eve’s and wrapping around her fingers to guide them momentarily to where she needed them.

“There!” Villanelle gasped as Eve felt the small nub slip beneath her fingertips, and Villanelle’s guiding grip was gone. Eve circled her finger on the spot and Villanelle squirmed beneath her.

“Feels good, baby,” Villanelle panted encouragingly.

Eve felt smug. She replaced her finger with the pad of thumb and slipped her finger lower, running it through more wetness to find Villanelle’s opening and dip into it. Villanelle’s hips jerked in response and Eve’s thumb shifted, jostled from its position briefly.

“Yes!” Villanelle gasped. “You can go inside. I like it.”

Eve did as she was told, one finger and then another slipped inside Villanelle. She was inside Villanelle. Eve felt that thought send a wave of desire through her own body. Her fingers were sinking further into tight, warm wetness, she could feel the walls beginning to clutch at her, to draw her in, as she tried to keep up her rhythm and the push of her thumb at the same time. From above her head she could hear Villanelle’s breath coming in harsh pants. She chanced a look up at Villanelle’s face and found those eyes on her, hungry and desperate, her mouth hanging open and pleasure streaked across her features. Eve was doing that to her.

Eve kept her eyes on Villanelle and edged lower, she used the fingers of her free hand to open Villanelle up to her even more and then replaced her thumb with her lips.

Villanelle cried out in a language that may have been Russian, Eve lost eye contact with her as Villanelle’s head shot backwards and her back arched from the mattress, the movement rippling to her breasts.

Eve had never tasted another woman before. It was not something she ever thought she would do. Villanelle was slightly salty and slightly… something else, but Eve found that she actually liked the taste, that she wanted more of it.

The clenching around her fingers was getting more pronounced. Villanelle’s stomach muscles had tightened and tensed. Eve could feel the wave beginning to surge, she knew it would crest soon and sweep through Villanelle. For a moment, Eve thought it might sweep them both away entirely.

“Eve,” Villanelle panted, “Baby,” she said urgently, the hand that had remained in Eve’s hair, strands of it tangled in the ring on her thumb, tugged insistently, “I am going to come.” She said in a warning tone that puzzled Eve slightly, “Eve!” Villanelle almost shouted.

Eve wasn’t sure what Villanelle wanted her to do, so she nodded against her, feeling a smear of wetness on her chin as she did so. She thrust her fingers more firmly. Her tongue slipped out to flick at its surroundings, hoping to soak in a bit more of the taste it was savouring. And then Villanelle’s whole body tensed for a moment and she was still before she let out a strangled moan, and Eve felt her fingers being squeezed in clasping waves as it seemed that more wetness slicked over them. She waited for the clenching to subside before she pulled her fingers out slowly. A surprising part of her wanted to bring them to her mouth, but she wasn’t sure if that was the done thing, so she wiped them hastily on her own leg and hoped Villanelle hadn’t witnessed her indecision.

Villanelle had witnessed nothing. She was lying flat against the mattress once more, one arm thrown over her face, and her chest flushed as it heaved and she tried to get her breath back.

Eve crawled back up to Villanelle’s side. The bed sheets had long since slipped to the foot of the bed and Eve reached for them as Villanelle shivered, pulling them up to cover them both.

Villanelle lifted the arm that had been shielding her face and turned to Eve, blinking at her. Eve felt suddenly self-conscious under Villanelle’s silence and scrutiny.

“You are…. very good at that, Eve.” Villanelle said slowly.

Eve wasn’t sure if she was being genuine, or just trying to make Eve feel good about her first time with a woman. She glanced away and Villanelle reached for her hand, seemingly not caring about the slight dewy dampness that remained on it.

“Come here,” Villanelle uttered, “I want to kiss you.”

“Oh, are you sure? I mean, I just, you know…” Eve gestured her head towards Villanelle’s hips awkwardly. Villanelle frowned at her.

“So?” She asked blankly.

“Well, you know, you might not want to… kiss me.” Eve shrugged. She had friends who hated when their partners kissed them after that.

“Eve.” Villanelle interrupted Eve’s thoughts. “I want to taste myself on you. I find it very sexy.” She explained. Eve blushed. Honest to God blushed. What the hell was wrong with her? She had just had sex with this woman, and yet that statement made her blush?

Eve pushed her thoughts aside and met Villanelle in a soft kiss, which Villanelle almost immediately moaned into.

“Délicieux.” Villanelle whispered and Eve found herself laughing.

“What?” Villanelle demanded indignantly.

“Of course you go all French on me now.” Eve laughed, shaking her head and then lowering it to rest on Villanelle’s mildly sweaty shoulder with a sigh.

“So that was… OK?” Eve asked cautiously. She felt Villanelle press a kiss into her hairline.

“That was lovely.” Villanelle sighed and then Eve felt Villanelle’s head lift up suddenly, “Can I fuck you now?” she asked excitedly. Eve laughed and then yawned.

“Maybe in the morning, darling.” She replied, suddenly feeling exhausted as the nerves that had wracked her body for the past three weeks had dissipated.

“OK, baby.” Villanelle relented and wrapped her arms around Eve’s bare torso, holding her closely.

“You know, Eve, I think you do like tits.” Villanelle said thoughtfully a couple of moments later. Eve was beginning to fall asleep but smiled at the other woman’s words.

“Well, I like yours.” Eve agreed tiredly and pressed a kiss to the top of Villanelle’s breast that was nearest her face. Villanelle nodded and closed her eyes, perfectly pleased with that response.


End file.
